


What can possibly go wrong?

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Everyone is asshole to some extent except for Connor, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: Hank, Gavin and Richard all have the answer to that question but no one wants to break it to Connor, who just tries his best.





	What can possibly go wrong?

“Remind me, how many times did I tell you it’s not a good idea?”

“Exactly thirty seven since I’ve mentioned it,” Connor answers politely, ignoring the lengthy groan from Hank.

“But you still won’t back out, will ya?” He’s not exactly angry, Connor thinks, the more appropriate word would be probably ‘peeved’. Peeved and mentally exhausted for the prospect of the upcoming Friday night.

“We’ve already talked about this and you know my answer,” he gently strokes the man’s face and kisses him on the cheek. “I think it is a nice opportunity.”

“It’s a goddamn mistake and you know it,” Hank says bitterly, reaching to the night stand to shut the light. “What do you want to achieve with this, anyway? Make a show to the neighbours? Piss Fowler off?”

Connor smiles, only so slightly, before kissing his partner goodnight. A new habit he's developed not so long ago and which he intends to cultivate.

“Just trust me with this one, okay?”

Hank grunts something in response, already drifting off.

*  * *

 

“I’m not going fucking anywhere!” Richard grabs his fist before he can smash anything, using only a tiny bit more strength than strictly necessary. “Let the fuck go!”

“We’ve accepted the invitation, it would be rude not to show up now,” he explains cooly, tightening his grip as Gavin still tries to shake his hand off.

“I don’t fucking _care,_ okay? I am not going to that fucking dinner and nothing in the world would change my mind, you hear me!?”

Richard wonders why Gavin sometimes acts the way he does. He knows there is no point in analysing his behaviour, mostly because a vast majority of his actions is driven by raw emotions and those are unpredictable, but he can’t help himself. Gavin’s reluctance to go to the Lieutenant Anderson’s place is, to put it simply, hilariously adorable.

But in this particular moment, since they are _already_ late, it couldn’t be described differently than straightforwardly unnerving.

He squeezes Reed’s hand even harder, earning a choked yelp from him.

“Let’s make a deal, shall we?” Richard takes an excessive care to look both threatening and charming, which is a relatively easy task in Gavin’s case. “You accompany me now and, as a form of my undying gratitude for your sacrifice, I will make you shout from reasons other than anger or annoyance.”

Gavin swallows loudly, his body temperature already rising, Richard notices. He gives his partner a sly smile, bending just enough to purr into the man’s ear.

“Deal?”

“You’re a fucking moron and I hate you.”

In Reed’s dictionary it means ‘yes’ and so Richard smiles to himself. As usual, mission accomplished.

*  * *

 

Hank scratches Sumo behind the ear when he hears the doorbell, an inevitable sign that their guests have arrived. He doesn’t even bother to stand up and open the door, Connor already there, a gentle smile plastered to his face.

“The Hell is about to begin,” he mutters to himself, the dog looking up at him. “You have a full right to bite that asshole if you wish, buddy.”

Sumo barks, as if acknowledging his master’s words, and then retreats to another room.

"A smart move," he laughs bitterly.

Connor pretends he didn’t hear those words, instead focusing on Richard and Detective Reed, gesturing them to the backyard.

“How was your day, Nine?”

“Uneventful,” he replies, looming over the detective, his hand placed on the man’s back. Gently, yet steadily, pushing him forward. “Sorry for being late, some… minor obstacles have occured.”

Hank snorts behind them, Detective Reed’s scowl the most probable cause. Nevertheless, Connor decides on ignoring all those signs and focusing on easing up the tension in the group instead.

The whole idea behind this barbeque is to reconcile. To leave past events in the past and to, maybe, start anew. He knows it’s not possible in a direct sense but he hopes that after today’s evening relationships between all of them would be friendlier. Less distant and more welcoming. He and Nine are on good terms, sure, but otherwise it’s just a violent chaos filled with cigarettes, caffeine and alcohol.

Connor let everybody sit at the table before asking if they want something to drink, and then retreats to the kitchen. He hopes that Hank and the other detective won’t kill each other in the meantime, even though Nine is right there to intervene.

Having to deal with emotions is not necessarily bad but, Connor admits silently as he pours whiskey for both detectives, excessive anxiety is something he can imagine leaving without. Constant worrying drains him and he wishes there exists an easy way of easing that tension down.

As he comes back to the table, he notices men are not fighting, which is a good thing. What doesn’t appear as such is their loud conversation, Detective Reed throwing hands in the air and gesticulating lively in general. That spells trouble.

“What did I miss?” Connor slips into his seat between Hank and Nine.

The other android glances up from the still empty glass, his blue eyes saying nothing more and nothing less than _‘let's guess’_. Connor tries to stop the argument as it’s not the point of this dinner and he, somehow, manages to succeed. For about five minutes.

As Hank comes back from the grill, holding homemade burgers on the plate, Detective Reed grimaces at the sight of food.

“You expect me to it _that_?”

“Yes, Gavin, I do,” Hank says calmly, yet Connor can detect the change in his heart rate. “Is something wrong with my burgers?”

“Oh, no,” Detective Reed examines his food as if scared it is poisoned. “There is nothing wrong with them. Probably.”

Hank scoffs.

"But?"

“But I think you forget not everyone eats as much as you do, Anderson.”

Hank’s heart is beating way faster now, Connor observes, mortified, and before he can say anything to change the topic, his partner opens his mouth to speak:

“My bad, I’ve forgotten you’re on ‘coffee and dicks only’ diet recently.”

He and Nine are about to stand up, in sync, to stop the upcoming violence but the yet-to-happen scene is being interrupted by the loud barking.

Connor watches, horrified, as Sumo gnaws playfully at detective’s leg, meanwhile Hank bursts into tears, his laughter echoing in the summer air. Nine does nothing to stop the dog. Actually, when Connor looks closely enough, he can see sparkles of amusement playing in androids eyes, smile slowly creeping on his face.

After fair amount of shouting, cursing and a bit of the help from Connor, Detective Reed is free from Sumo, the dog not showing any signs of remorse as he plumps down next to his owner.

“He fucking attacked me!” Detective shouts, finger accusatively pointing in Sumo’s direction. “Your fucking dog just fucking bit me!”

“N’aw, don’t exaggerate, will ya Gavin?” Hank wipes the single remaining tear from the corner of his eye, his second hand resting on the dog’s head. “He just wanted to play with you, is all!”

“Shut your fucking mouth, you bastard! And you,” he turns, pointing angrily in Nine's direction. “You did fucking nothing to help me, you complete dickhead!”

“As Lieutenant Anderson has already said, the dog wanted to play,” he says calmly, not a single emotion on his face. “I have seen no need to intervene as you weren’t in danger.”

The man curses under his breath, taking his glass and emptying it in one go.

Connor rubs the bridge of his nose, reassuring himself that even though, statistically speaking, chances for that aren’t really low, things cannot possibly go much worse than they have already gone.

*  * *

 

Richard takes a sip of a drink Eight made him, savouring the view in front of him.

Neither of them can get drunk but there is something in the knowledge you’re consuming alcohol in understanding company and so he doesn’t object when Connor proposes to refill his glass. Androids can’t get tired physically but, since both of them are deviants, they could get tired mentally.

In his humble opinion, to say that Connor appears internally exhausted and ready to shut down to quit his misery is a bit of understatement.

“You knew it would end up like this, Eight,” Richard doesn’t want to turn the knife in the wound but to simply state facts. It’s a matter of seconds to calculate the probability of this plan to succeed and both of them know it. “I don’t quite grasp why are you so broken and disappointed now.”

The other android looks him in the eyes, his head heavily leaning on the left hand. As if without such a support it would fall straight onto the table.

“I still hoped it would work out,” he seems sad as he says it, his gaze dropping back to the empty glass in the other hand. “It’s not the first time I’ve tried to accomplish something with low probability of success, after all.”

“True,” Richard finishes his drink, putting his and Connor’s glasses on the table. He cannot help but glance at the barely conscious men on the other side of it. “But when it comes to Gavin, it’s better not to hope for much. He’s a douchebag who crashes people’s hopes on a daily basis.”

“Yet you still put up with him,” Eight points out and then Richard smiles, something fond creeping to his expression against his will.

“He’s a complete asshole but he’s _mine_ complete asshole.”

Sumo walks to the table behind Gavin’s back, sniffs at the nearby plate and then gracefully steals the remnants of detective's food. No one beside Richard notices the big-little thief and he doesn’t bother to stop him.

As he’s just confessed to Eight, Reed is his asshole, and that means universe has to get even on him one way or another. Oh, and he likes to be a dick to him at times. Today he certainly has earned it.

“How charming,” Connor stands up and approaches the Lieutenant, gently putting his hands on the man’s shoulders.

Richard can’t recall the exact moment when that pitiful drinking competition has started but now it’s right about time it ends. Both detectives are intoxicated so much they can barely _sit_.

Gavin can’t even say a proper curse word anymore, everything that escapes his mouth being slurred and incomprehensible. His liver probably cries for help at this point and Richard, as much as he enjoys Connor’s company, has to eventually take Gavin's sorry ass back home.

“I’m sorry it ended up like this,” Eight says as Richard collects his partner, Reed’s head swinging in all directions possible. “I wanted it to be a nice evening and… well.”

“It was nice,” he reassures, slowly heading to the door with his extremely uncooperative extra weight. “They didn’t kill each other so I would call it a success of sort.”

Richard feels a pang of sympathy for Connor, as he really does look heartbroken. He says nothing more, though, as he’s not that good at cheering others up. Especially when they had it coming, just like Eight in this moment.

“Thanks for coming,” Eight eventually says, Gavin already secured in the passenger's sit. “And bringing Detective Reed along. It couldn’t have been an easy task.”

“I am programmed not to fail and so I did not,” it’s the simplest answer he could give and yet, for some unknown reason, it makes Connor chuckle as if he's said something amusing.

They say their goodbyes and so Richard pulls from Lieutenant’s driveway. Heading home and silently hoping that the disaster in human body next to him is going to have an extreme hangover in the morning.

He cannot wait to tease him about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the silliest ideas I've ever had but it was fun to write, and so I hope you like it!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ee-void.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](http://twitter.com/yourdeadprince/).


End file.
